


Three Tequila

by romanticalgirl



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Floor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://pirateygoodness.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://pirateygoodness.livejournal.com/)**pirateygoodness** who requested: Katee Sackhoff, tequila and the naughty.
> 
> Originally posted 2-10-07

Three shots into the bottle and Katee’s feeling it hard and tight in her gut. She’s holding the bottle of Patron by the neck and pouring another shot when she feels the hand slide down her back, settling against the curve of her ass.

“Some of that for me?”

She turns her head and smiles, her tongue running across her teeth. “Depends.”

Tricia picks up the shot glass on the bar and brings it to her lips, licking the rim of the glass before tilting her head back and letting it pour down, smooth and languid, her throat working as Katee watches. Tricia licks her lips as she finishes and sets the glass down on the bar, turning her head to meet Katee’s eyes. “On what?”

Katee takes a moment to remember as she lifts the bottle to her own lips and takes a shot off of it. There’s a party going on around them, but like all of Tahmoh’s parties, they’re loud and obnoxious and dimly lit, pockets of depravity that he likes to watch. Katee doesn’t mind, since half the time he’s watching with Bamber’s head between his legs, but tonight she doesn’t feel like sharing this with everyone, with anyone. “On whether or not you follow me.”

She walks off, heat flaring in her chest as she feels more than sees Tricia fall in step, all dark hair and tight jeans and some top Katee thinks might be made out of ribbons. They move through the house, dodging people, and Katee keeps a tight grip on the Patron until they’re in a darkened corner off the kitchen, a small alcove that leads to Tahmoh’s garage.

Tricia crowds closer, wrapping her hand around Katee’s wrist and lifting the bottle, wrapping her lips around the mouth of it and helping Katee pour a shot down her throat. Katee makes a low sound and tugs the bottle away, replacing it with her mouth, tasting the smooth sharp tequila on her tongue, on Tricia’s tongue. Tricia wrests the bottle away from Katee and places it on the counter and then backs Katee to the opposite wall.

“So now you’re giving orders, Katee?” Her voice is low and dangerous, dark as the night surrounding them. Katee feels the heat in her chest slide lower, feels her body respond and groans, biting her lower lip as she rolls her hips against Tricia’s. “Think maybe you’re overstepping your bounds, don’t you?”

Katee nods, exhaling shakily, enough tequila beyond caring. She slides a hand between them, letting her fingers press against the worn denim of Tricia’s jeans, rubbing the seam side to side just over her clit. Tricia hisses and Katee smiles, leaning in to lick a strip of skin between the straps on Tricia’s shoulder.

“Katee. Stop.”

She doesn’t listen, and she knows she’ll pay for it later, which makes it even better, even more wicked. She slides her hand up and down, fingers pressing and pushing against flesh and denim until a barely perceptible shudder runs through Tricia and Katee takes it as victory enough to unfasten Tricia’s jeans and slide her hand inside the open fly.

Her fingers find silk and then skin and then wet and she slides her other hand up to Tricia’s neck, pulling her down, pulling her close. She tastes the tequila again even with the hard, biting kisses Tricia’s allowing, sinking her teeth into Katee’s lips like she wants to leave marks or draw blood. Katee whimpers at the thought and presses her fingers deeper, gliding over Tricia’s clit and the wet, warm flesh beyond.

Tricia’s got one hand propped beside Katee’s head, leaning into her enough to steal the kisses, to tell Katee to stop, to threaten. Every word makes Katee’s blood burn and she teases her short, blunt nail over the nub of Tricia’s clit, her fingers working inside Tricia in hard strokes, as deep as their position allows.

She nearly groans as Tricia shifts, her free hand pushing her jeans down her hips slightly, allowing Katee better access. She swallows the sound or Tricia steals it away but Katee doesn’t care because now she can feel muscles constricting around her fingers, feel the pulse of Tricia’s arousal and Tricia’s tongue is claiming Katee’s mouth for her own, just like Katee wants her to.

“Taste you,” Katee murmurs against Tricia’s mouth, licking at the parted lips and sharp white teeth. “Let me taste you.” She wants to sink down to her knees and part the flesh with her tongue, wet and pink and hot all around her. Tricia laughs and shakes her head, the sound enough to make Katee’s knees go weak, to send her down to the floor. She looks up, expectant and wanting, tugging at Tricia’s jeans, fingers raking over smooth thighs until she can smell her, burying her tongue in the folds of flesh.

Tricia braces herself with both hands, legs spread just enough for the tip of Katee’s tongue, the thrust of her fingers. Katee whimpers at the taste, headier than the Patron, far more intoxicating. She licks and sucks, fingers deep and hard until Tricia is mewling above her, the sound like a low purr as she comes, coating Katee’s fingers.

Katee pulls back and smiles up, for acknowledgement, for approval, as she slides her fingers into her mouth, sucking the wet heat of Tricia from them. Tricia’s chest is rising and falling rapidly, and Katee’s eyes graze over the hard nipples pressing against the flimsy fabric.

“You’re in a world of trouble, Katee,” Tricia assures her with a dangerous smile as she straightens and rights her clothing. Katee can feel her own heat, her own wet staining her panties, wants to touch more, be touched. “Go back to the party.”

“But…”

Tricia pulls away, turning back toward the gathered crowd and glancing back at Katee – still on her knees – over her shoulder. “I warned you. Maybe next time you’ll listen.” Katee jaw clenches and she glares defiantly at Tricia until Tricia turns in earnest and smiles widely, watching Katee’s hand as it threatens to slide lower. “Don’t even think about it, Katee.” She moves back and squats down, smelling like sex and Katee’s chest flares with want one more time, again, still. Tricia’s fingers graze Katee’s cheek and she leans in, breath grazing Katee’s ear. “Because I’ll know.”

Katee knows she’s getting close to the edge of too far, but can’t care because all she wants right now is fingers, tongue, something inside her. “And?”

“And if you do, I won’t have a reason to.” She smiles and it’s full of promise – of satisfaction, of torture, of pleasure, of pain. And Katee can’t wait. “Will I?”  



End file.
